


I won't lose you too

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is unhappy, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, and homesick, but utterson manages to save hyde, in which things are the same as in the book, jekyll is greatly missed, they stay at lady summers' country home temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Utterson and Hyde are staying at Lady Summers' country home in Cornwall, until it's safe for them to leave England, as Hyde is a wanted man. But Hyde is unhappy in this isolated Manor and one night Utterson catches him trying to run away.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson (platonic), Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I won't lose you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“And where do you think you're going?”

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks.

He clenched his fist and slowly turned around. “Don't stop me.”

Utterson folded his arms. “Oh, but I think I will.”

“I'm sick of this prison, I'll stay for not another minute!”

“Yes, you will, Mr. Hyde”, the lawyer retorted harshly. “You're wanted for murder of a parliamentarian all over England, so there is no way you will go back to-”

“FUCK IT, I DON'T CARE!!!”, Hyde shrieked and bolted.

Sadly, he only made it few yards away, before he was tackled and pinned to the ground by his pursuer.

The brunette screeched and cursed and wound himself under the taller man, who was pinning him down with a vice-like grip.

“Cut that nonsense, Edward!”, Utterson snapped.

Hyde stopped short; _Edward?_

“Do you have the faintest idea what you're doing?! We're in the middle of nowhere in Cornwall, in a moor no less! It's freezing and you're not even wearing a coat! You're not a local, you don't know your way around here and even if you don't get stuck and drown in a bog, you'll die of exposure, before anyone finds you!”

The young man froze; he hadn't thought of that!

Utterson sighed and continued, more softly: “That didn't occur to you, did it? And even if you make it to the next station, have you forgotten that you're still a wanted man? They will arrest and hang you, before you even make it to London.”

“I know!”, Hyde choked, “But I just … I just …”

The older man finally got off him and helped him up.

“I miss London too”, he said sadly. “Don't think I don't want to be there right now. But I can't, because I promised Henry, that I would take care of you. I can't and won't let anything happen to you, Edward. I already lost him, I won't lose you too.”

A lone tear ran down Hyde's cheek.

_Jekyll …_

Utterson took out a handkerchief and wiped the tear away. Then he took his jacket off.

“Here. It's cold, you should take my jacket.”

Hyde slipped into the warm jacket and inhaled the lawyer's scent of autumn.

He allowed the older man to put an arm around him and take him back to the manor.

All the while, he leaned into the other's warmth.

He couldn't pit-point it, but there was something soothing about the other.

Something he wanted to have for longer.

_Perhaps … perhaps I need him after all …_


End file.
